Buildings
The structures in your kingdom provide various bonuses. Although Valkyrie Crusade is a game focused on card collection and battles, maintaining a proper kingdom is one of the keys to success. Most buildings provide passive bonuses, while others require some form of interaction. For new players, knowing which buildings to create first will greatly aid them in the beginning of their career in Valkyrie Crusade as well as offering them long-term benefits for the endgame. Constructing or upgrading a building requires both time and a workshop. Players start with two workshops, meaning there can be up to two constructions ongoing at the same time. Additional workshops (up to five total) can be purchased with jewels. If desired, constructions can be rushed at the cost of jewels (the cost varies based on the amount of time remaining). Initially, towns are very limited in space. Unlocking extra space can be done instantly at the cost of resources or jewels if the player meets the level requirement. Upon completion of Celestial Realm area 8-6 in the campaign, a Kingdom Gate may be constructed, providing access to a second kingdom for the benefit of extra space. In the second kingdom, extra space may be unlocked only at the cost of resources and require the use of a workshop. The following lists show the goals to be completed first (when possible). If a goal cannot be fulfilled or is already completed, move on to the next. #'Building priority:' ##Arena (Lvl 2) ##Castle (Lvl 9), Ward (Lvl 5) ##Farm, Ether Furnace, Iron Works x12 (Lvl 10) ##Gold Storehouse, Ether Storehouse, Iron Storehouse x7 (Lvl 10) ##Barracks, Great Temple x3 (Lvl 10) ##Fire Ruins, Ice Tower, Pagan Hall, Shrine of Light x3 (Lvl 10) ##Card Room, Casino, Fishing Spot, Maison de Maiden (Lvl 3) ##''Other'' #'Building priority (jewels):' ##Magic School (Lvl 1) ##Yggdrasil x3 ##Magic School (Lvl 6) ##Work Shop (3rd) ##Castle (Lvl 10) ##Magic School (Lvl 10) ##Work Shop (4th) ##Castle (Lvl 11) Additional notes: *Buildings not mentioned above may be constructed at any time when desired. *It is important to gather the resources often enough to prevent the resource generators from maxing out. Resource gathering also provides experience points. *Upon level-up, Vitality and Battles Points are refreshed. *(Recommendation) Avoid spending jewels on finishing constructions, expanding the kingdom, or purchasing resources. Main Buildings Buildings that are essential to every kingdom. Castle Heart of the kingdom. Level it up to allow building of more structures. Between 22:00-23:00 in your local time, you can fully restore campaign vitality by tapping the shoe icon that appears above it. This can be done only once a day, and is not available when the castle is upgrading. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Ward A ward for your second castle. Requires building a 1st Kingdom Gate to access. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Resources Buildings that handle your gold, ether and iron supply. The total storage of resources when all storage structures are max level is shown in the grid below. Farm Produces Gold. Resources generate slowly over time. Size 2x2 Max quantity: 12 Ether Furnace Produces Ether. Resources generate slowly over time. Size 2x2 Max quantity: 12 Iron Works Produces Iron. Resources generate slowly over time. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 12 Gold Storehouse Stores Gold. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 9 Ether Storehouse Stores Ether. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 9 Iron Storehouse Stores Iron. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 9 Airship Dock A special structure that raises the limit of all resources. Airships can be launched too. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Battle Buildings that offer bonuses in battle. Arena Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Fort Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Barracks Raises unit proficiency and increases Cost limit. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 6 Great Temple Increases Campaign Vitality by the power of faith Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Yggdrasil Increases points from the accumulated magic of this spirit tree Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Magic School Increases points and raises archwitch Rate Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Saloon Raises warrior's morale and decreases time for duels. Bonus to wait time does not apply to Alliance Battles/Duels. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Fire Ruins Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the sacrament of flames. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Ice Tower Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from ice research. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Shrine of Light Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the benefit of light. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Pagan Hall Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the festival of darkness. Size: 3x3 Max quantity 3 Misc Other buildings. Alliance Hall The Alliance Hall Gain blessings by leveling up via alliance activities. For information on donating resources to upgrade the Alliance Hall, see Alliance. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Deco Storehouse A facility where you can put and withdraw decorative buildings. Free to use. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Fountain Water fairy protection raises great success probability when performing Upgrade Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Goddess Statue The goddess' blessings increase the probability of obtaining Trophies Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Market Trade resources here. Market prices improve as it levels up. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Parliament Building Reduces amount of resources used when Soldiers Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 3 Resort Hotel A great place to stay on vacation. Periodically collect gold. You can withdraw a certain amount of gold every 24hrs 5-10 times. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Stonehenge Strange structure from ancient times. Reduces building time. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Work Shop A carpenter's workshop. Increases no. of construction projects. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 5 Awakening Lab Awakening materials can be upgraded and downgraded here. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Requirement: Castle Lvl 9 Amusement Area Play mini-games to earn coins. You can exchange coins for various prizes. Card Room A Card Room. You can play the Pairs game here. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Casino Fishing Spot A good spot for fishing. You can catch all sorts of fish while fishing. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Maison de Maiden Play with your maidens. Shoot through their hearts with practice. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Kingdom Expansions Expansions to increase the space available in your kingdoms. Expand Kingdom Expands the size of your 1st Kingdom. May be purchased with either Jewels or resources. Size: 5x5 Max expansions: 40 Dry Wood Dried wood. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 2x2 Quantity: 30 Crag (Small) A small crag. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 3x3 Quantity: 11 Crag (Large) A large crag. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 4x4 Quantity: 8 Wasteland A wasteland. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 6x6 Quantity: 5 Ruins Ruins of a once proud structure. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 8x8 Quantity: 2 Decorations Decorations are used to improve the looks of your kingdom or to gain experience towards your kingdom level. They do not offer any other benefits. Most building only cost resources, but some premium decoration cost jewels. Resource Decorations Jewel Decorations Category:Mechanics & Gameplay